Soledades de Tarifa Nocturna
by September's Child
Summary: AU donde diferentes soledades se juntan en lo que duran los nocturnos trayectos en taxi a lo largo de una gran urbe que nunca duerme. Personajes de Lost Canvas.


_AU que soy incapaz de catalogar de ninguna manera y tenía en la recámara desde hace semanas._

 _Aparecerán varios personajes de The Lost Canvas, transportados a un mundo caótico y actual. Advierto que nos hallamos ante una locura de incierto final, un experimento que me arrastra fuera de mi zona de confort, así que aquí más que en cualquier otro de mis fics..."Enter at your own risk"._

* * *

 **# SOLEDADES DE TARIFA NOCTURNA #**

 **21:00**

 _"Como cada día, abro la puerta con la llave a distancia y apuro los dos pasos que me separan del carruaje que me pasea la vida. Me dejo caer sobre el asiento forrado con una mediocre alfombra de bolitas que nada relajan y pongo la llave en el contacto. No me gusta este cobertor de asiento que se supone ha sido concebido para relajar cuerpo y mente. Simplemente no me acostumbro a él. A decir verdad...y hablando claro: no sirve para una puta mierda, pero ya me he sentado, y mi jornada laboral debe dar comienzo ya. No haré más caso de las recomendaciones absurdas de otros compañeros de profesión. No me gastaré un euro más en estupideces que a él le hubieran hecho reírse de mí._

 _Sí, lo he dicho bien: reírse de mí. O quizás conmigo también...no lo sé._

 _Respiro hondo más de una vez y compruebo que el termo con café está ocupando el asiento del único co-piloto que voy a tener durante toda la noche. Si puedo evitarlo no me gustan los co-pilotos desconocidos y circunstanciales. Me incomodan y tenerlos apenas a tres palmos de mí es como que de alguna manera obligan a tener conversaciones transitorias y estúpidas, todo para llenar un silencio que a mí no me molesta, pero el cuál llevo tiempo corroborando que a la gran mayoría de pasajeros sí._

 _Me trago un bostezo inoportuno, no de sueño sino de tedio, y ahora sí, ahora pongo en marcha el taxi que me sustenta el alquiler cada mes, que es lo único que me importa. Hace tiempo que mis sueños de futuro no avanzan más allá de saldar el mes sin acumular deudas ni buscar más enemigos de los que ya me acompañan fielmente cada día._

 _No es que me apasione llevar el turno de noche, pero ironías de la vida, en él me siento menos solo que durante el transcurso de cualquiera de las horas diurnas que posee una jornada. Al final uno se acostumbra a todo, y no hay duda que el día es frenético, caótico y satura la cabeza de cualquiera que todavía se atreva a imaginarse cuerdo._

 _Digo imaginarse porque en el mundo de hoy dudo que exista alguien que todavía esté cuerdo de verdad. Quizás algún ermitaño de viejas fábulas, o algún criador de renos perdido en la lejana Laponia. Pero aquí en Grecia...en fin, que a veces creo que la filosofía fue un espejismo que duró lo que dura un polvo rápido y mañanero: cinco minutos y gracias, que sacarse del paladar el regusto amargo que deja la noche apremia, y hacerlo con un buen café, más._

 _Un momento...¿eran cinco minutos? Joder...¿tanto tiempo hace que no echo uno acompañado? No soy capaz de recordar si podía dominar el arte de durar más que un maldito lustro de minutos. Debería ponerle remedio. Sé que es fácil hacerlo, que el mercado es libre y está abierto las 24 horas del día, pero la verdad...me da pereza socializar en voz alta y de cuerpo presente. Prefiero hacerlo en privado, en la intimidad de mi locura, en las historias que en mi mente se presentan menos crudas._

 _¿Lo veis? O mejor dicho...¿lo leéis?... - aclaro que todas estas sandeces las estoy anotando en una mugrienta libreta que siempre me acompaña, donde voy rescatando cuadrículas de cordura a cambio de locuras varias vestidas con diferentes tonos de tinta, mutable entre una intercambiable escala de azul, negro o gris - cuando la carga ya agoniza- y según el día y durante los tiempos que se presentan difuntos en mis horas de trabajo -...lo que decía, que el mundo está cada vez más loco, que hace siglos que es una obviedad y creo que yo comienzo a ser una clara muestra de ello, así que mejor dejo de divagar y me dirijo al punto de partida y final._

 _Syntagma._

 _Allí me estacionaré y allí esperaré que alguien quiera acompañar mi soledad, pagármela con tarifa nocturna, ahorrarse las palabras y permitirme que mi mente juegue a crear el entramado e hilvanar las miserias de varias vidas ajenas que, por unos contabilizados kilómetros, me ayudarán a superar otra noche."_

###

Defteros cierra la arrullada libreta de un manotazo, la deja caer en el asiento del co-piloto donde pasa a hacer compañía con el termo de café todavía lleno, y se guarda el bolígrafo en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, viéndose obligado a alzar una de las nalgas asentadas en ese lecho de bolitas relajantes que comienza a aborrecer de verdad. Resopla con una habilidad sobrenatural para apartarse los azules mechones que cubren parte de su moreno rostro y deja que su mano diestra tome dos chicles de menta en forma de gragea. Al notar la dificultad por hacerse con ellos se halla deslizando su azul mirada hacia el bote que descansa entre la palanca del cambio de marchas y el freno manual; quedan muy pocas unidades y las noches son largas, así que deberá abastecerse en cuanto pueda.

Mientras no haya clientes a bordo se permite el descarado lujo de masticar sonoramente. La radio que le mantiene conectado con los demás colegas es puesta en marcha y la carga de combustible comprobada. El depósito está a menos de la mitad, así que buscar alguna gasolinera con servicio las 24h será algo que comenzará a urgir de verdad para matar dos pájaros de una parada: repostar gasolina y de paso conseguir un par de botes de chicles con sabor a sucedáneo de otros vicios que está luchando para dejar atrás.

El amarre de su cuerpo al asiento es una cuestión a la que tercamente no le brinda importancia. La normativa exige la sujeción del cinturón de seguridad, pero la inexistencia de multas por olvidarse de él invita muy gratamente a dejarlo allí, colgado del perchero que reza un sistemático "uy, perdón...no volverá a suceder" en caso de tener que pasar cuentas con los responsables de la ley.

La llave ya está en el contacto desde que ha tomado asiento, pero no es hasta este momento que le da el cuarto de vuelta necesario para hacer rugir un motor viejo, pero aún activo.

Plaza Syntagma no queda lejos del garaje donde duerme su taxi, y sin siquiera esperar mucha suerte, no tardará en contar con la primera compañía de la noche. El primer misterio. El primer rostro -o rostros- a los que crearle una historia que le coloree la oscuridad.

Unas nuevas leyendas que se acompasen un poco con su propia soledad.


End file.
